Science and Faith
by Elite Beauty
Summary: To him, science was easy and technology could always be solved. To her, faith was what steered a relationship and love was what ignited it. This was a problem that for once, he couldn't solve with chemistry or codes. All the computer knowledge in the world wouldn't help him this time. One-Shot. Koumi.


**Hi everyone! Long time, no see huh? **

**Wow, it's been such a long time since I've written anything, so I hope this makes up for the long hiatus in Apocalyptic Quest. This was actually a one-shot that I've been working on for about a year now. I remember writing the first part, then getting stuck, then forgetting about it, then realizing that this was actually still on my hard drive, and finally sitting down and revising and writing and finally finishing it. I had different ways of how it should go. It was actually supposed to be a response to a one-shot challenge that I forgot I even had, with the couple Koumi and the prompt "On the Roof at D****awn", but seeing as how this didn't go that way at all, I still have to write that one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon at all, although I wish I did. Nor do I own the song, Science and Faith by the Script, or the Script.**

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

Glass shattered across the floor, breaking the vase into a million different pieces. Insults echoed inside the apartment, disturbing the neighbors and hurting each other in the process.

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi panted heavily, trying to catch his breath from shouting retorts back at her. Their screaming match was going on for hours now, and even he couldn't remember why they were fighting in the first place.

"This isn't worth it anymore," He heard his girlfriend, Mimi Tachikawa, whisper. Those were the first words that she spoke under a yell. He hadn't expected her to say anything in a normal, inside voice, let alone a whisper.

It was then that he realized all of those horrible words they threw at each other ever since he got here to pick her up for their date. Scenes of what happened flew through his mind as he tried to remember what happened that got them to where they were now in the first place.

He remembered that he was late for their date. She started nagging him about punctuality and complaining about how his work and his laptop were more important to him than she was. From there, the fighting escalated higher than usual as it irked him that she didn't care about his work and what he had to do. What also annoyed him was the fact that she thought he cared more about his laptop than about her. That wasn't true at all.

Nasty names were thrown about, vulgar insults were said, and now the aftermath was just arriving, and all he wanted to do was run away into the comfort of his laptop. Yeah, he was a coward, but he didn't know what else to do.

He hoped that she wasn't insinuating what he thought she was insinuating, but by the look on her face, he wasn't so sure. His anger had subsided a little, and now he was able to study her more carefully. Sadness filled him at the sight of tears trickling down her gorgeous and innocent face. Her eyes were puffy and the color was unmistakably bloodshot red.

Izzy heaved a sigh and gathered the courage to speak up. In a calm voice, he inquired the burning question running through his mind. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," was the reply he got from her.

"What? Break up?" He demanded, searching for some sort of truth from her face.

Biting her lip and answering in a composed voice, she finally spoke after what seemed like ages. "Not exactly. We just….we just need a break."

Her words looked like she even surprised herself, he noted. He was afraid to speak, and a battle was raging on in his mind. Part of him wanted to stay strong and comfort her like a gentleman should. It wanted to tell her that no, he didn't want that, no way in hell did he want that. He wanted to make amends and apologize.

The other half of him was the selfish part, and he chastised himself for thinking that way. But this part wanted to run away, to break down and cry, and to bury himself into the mysteries and the thousands of computer codes inside of his laptop.

However, he wasn't going to let the selfish part win, at least, not yet.

"Mimi, I—," He started to say.

She shook her head. Her voice sounded composed and clear as she spoke. "No Izzy. I can't do this anymore."

He took a tentative step towards her while she shrunk away from him. His heart ached at the thought of her doubting his love for her ever.

Izzy opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a delicate hand and motioned for him to stop. Closing his mouth, he waited expectantly for her to speak.

"You're always overanalyzing things. You look at our relationship like it's some freaking test you have to pass and excel at. Seriously, why don't you just stop thinking? Relish in what we have for once, in our love Izzy. Sorry for being cliché, but you need to stop looking at this like a scientific experiment or something! It's pissing me off and I don't think I can take it anymore. I love you so much Kou. But if it's always going to be like this: you getting carried away and burying yourself in your work and your laptop, then we're done."

Izzy couldn't find the right words to say to make her change her mind about them. It was like time froze for him as he stood in his spot, frozen, as she shook her head and strode back to their room.

Once he finally found the strength to move his muscles, his feet unknowingly took him to their room. He knocked once, and then he knocked another time. No answer.

His voice came out in a strangled sound when he regained it after searching for it for the past few minutes.

"Mimi, please. Listen to me. I—I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what else to say," Izzy pleaded, now somewhat desperate for her to listen to him.

"Then leave," was the answer he got from her after ages of waiting.

Although his face became impassive as he stood up from his spot next to the bedroom door, his emotions were scattered and his heart felt like it broke and shattered into pieces like the vase did earlier.

* * *

"And it ended. Just like that?" Matt questioned as a confused but understanding look graced his face.

Izzy nodded solemnly, but spoke up when he realized that Matt couldn't actually see him. "Uh…yeah. I guess so." He heavily breathed out a sigh that he hadn't even known he had been holding in.

"So….what now?" Matt asked him. He knew the opposite couple fought quite a bit, but he didn't think it would reach the point where they would break it off.

With the same impassive, yet saddened look on his face, Izzy just shrugged. He felt hopeless and he really didn't know what to do.

Izzy could practically hear the gears turning in Matt's head. For once, it wasn't his brain doing the thinking. For once, his intelligent gears weren't making his brain work.

"Apologize."

He glanced at the clock hanging on his bedroom wall. _4:32 A.M._ It had been two days, eight hours, 20 minutes, and 45 seconds since they had broken up. He hadn't eaten, slept, or worked since then. He tried to, but he couldn't. Now it was almost five o'clock in the morning, and he still didn't have any clue what to do. Calling Matt was one of the first things that came to mind, seeing as Matt was really the only one out of all of them who knew anything about relationships. Tai was out of the question, since his bachelor ways hadn't earned him a stable relationship since high school, and Joe kept going back and forth between Yolei's sister Momoe, and another doctor, Natasha, that he worked with. T.K. was alright, but Izzy felt weird asking him for advice. He didn't want to ask any of the other younger kids because they actually had lives to live and they weren't exactly experts in the field either. Except for Ken. No one can beat Ken. What he does to stay in Yolei's good graces, no one knew.

"Apologize."

Hearing Matt again for the second time jolted him out of his thoughts. Izzy sighed as he furiously ran his hands through his red hair. "I already did."

"Then do it again."

"I can't. She didn't want to hear it."

"Maybe she did. Maybe it was your fault that you didn't know the correct way to apologize in the first place."

"….Correct way?"

"Yeah. As you probably know, there's a precise and accurate way to write code on computers or whatever. So you can assume that there's always the right way to apologize to your girlfriend."

"Ex. Ex-girlfriend."

"She'll only become your ex if you let her, dude."

Izzy ran his hands through his hair again. Exasperated, he replied, "Correct way to apologize? Matt, that sounds ridiculous."

"It isn't!" Matt defended, taken aback that Izzy didn't trust him with the advice he was giving him. "Who's been in a relationship for almost fifteen years?"

"You."

"And who's getting married in a couple of months?"

Sighing, Izzy knew where he was going with this. "You."

"And finally, who did you call for relationship advice? Who was the one you called for help in saving your damn relationship?

He wanted to hang up on Matt. He really did. But he was the one who screwed up _and_ called Matt, which he was beginning to think was a mistake from the very beginning anyway. Hesitantly he answered. "….You."

"Then trust me. You're the one who's always screwing it up. Having an affair with your laptop and all," Matt snickered.

Indignant, Izzy groaned into the receiver. Yep. Calling him was definitely a mistake. "I am not having a freaking affair with my freaking laptop!"

"Don't you mean your _prodigious_ laptop?" Matt teased, laughing.

"Matt…," Izzy warned in an angry tone.

"Okay, okay I'll stop. But seriously….you always seem to care about your laptop more than you care about her. And it's not only her that notices either. She feels like your work is more important that your relationship, and buddy, that does not go over nicely with girls. _Any_ girls," Matt explained.

He blinked in surprise. "Does it really look like that? Of course I care more about her than my laptop. That's a no-brainer."

"Then make it look like a no-brainer. Right now, it's a puzzle that she's trying to solve, and obviously, she's already frustrated with trying to figure out the right pieces."

Izzy became skeptical. "Did she talk to you about this? Because I swear that's what she said to me."

"No, she talks to Sora, and Sora in return tells me."

"You two really shouldn't be gossiping about other people's lives."

"It's our duty. You don't have a problem with it when we're gossiping about Tai."

"Well that's because that's—he's—argh, he's Tai!"

"So do you want to end up like Tai?" Matt asked, amused by Izzy's antics.

"Of course not! But I don't know what she wants from me!" Izzy replied heatedly.

Matt sighed with the thought that Izzy had to calm down. He was getting so worked up about this. "Don't over-analyze every single detail in your relationship. Don't make your relationship one of your computer problems that you have to solve, because in time, it's going to solve itself, whether the actual romantic aspect of it works or not. Stop trying to figure out the right thing to do, Izzy. Love her. Don't let her go. Prove you love her. You don't need fancy dinners or cliché actions to prove it, but just make her see that you're sorry and find a way to reveal exactly how much you love her. Everyone can see it in your eyes how much you adore her, except for the woman in question herself. And if you're willing to make this work, you'll know how to prove it. There isn't an equation for solving this problem this time. You just have to do it."

"And….?"

"Problem solved." Matt finished with a smile. "Relationships aren't puzzles. They're not codes. But they're hard work. You can't just love someone and expect there not to be any trouble after that. And if there is a problem, you can't expect there to be an equation or a dummy book on how to get through it. It's up to the two of you."

"I guess," Izzy replied after a while, still unsure of how to go about this whole issue.

"And never be late for dates. Geez, your track record could match Tai's. For a punctual guy, you sure are late most of the time."

"It's…" Izzy protested.

"Work, I know," Matt told him, understanding. "But that's exactly why she doesn't think this relationship will work in the first place: because you're always so caught up with the next computer code that you forget when and where you're supposed to be."

* * *

_7:02 P.M._ Groaning, Izzy rubbed his head to ease the incoming headache that was about to plague him. His eyes wandered over the work that he tried to do over the day. Only a few—more like two—lines of computer code occupied the screen, mocking him. Sighing, he turned off his infuriating laptop and strolled over to the kitchen. His parents were out and there weren't any leftovers. Although his mother was a fantastic cook, no one can rival Mimi.

It was then that he heard noise coming from the stove. At least, he thought it was the stove. He realized that his mom had accidentally left the radio on, and didn't turn it off after cooking. Izzy's hand was poised over the off button when the lyrics of the song registered in his brain.

_Tried to break love to a science_

_In an act of pure defiance_

_I broke her heart_

Izzy's eyes narrowed at the opening of the song. It was intriguing that the song was describing exactly what he was doing, exactly what he did. Curious, he leaned in to listen more.

_As I pulled apart her theories _

_As I watched her growing weary_

_I pulled her apart_

Grudgingly, he admitted this was true. He was always trying to see into the incentives she had and the benefits that she could get by staying in a relationship with him. It didn't make sense why she would pick him at all. Trying to figure her out was what initially pulled them apart.

_Having heavy conversations_

_About the furthest constellations of our souls oh _

_We're just trying to find some meaning _

_In the things that we believe in _

_But we got some ways to go_

Matt's words echoed in his head. _Prove you love her. Find a way to do it._ His so-called wise advice actually made sense this time. Izzy rushed to his room, and started to prepare his apology to Mimi.

_Of all of the things that she's ever said_

_She goes and says something that just knocks me dead_

Everything that she's ever told him from the moment they became friends to the moment they started dating knocked him dead. But this one thing—this thing that she's been trying to convey to him all along, left him breathless.

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope _

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_You can break everything down to chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours_

_Oooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

_Oooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

Suddenly, it didn't matter that they complete polar opposites. It didn't matter that they represented opposite sides of the color spectrum. What mattered was how they felt, and that's what he couldn't figure out. Sure, it was a little weird that a fashion expert and a prodigious cook like her could ever be attracted to a computer nerd like him. And sure, it was exponentially creepy that the lyrics of the song he just discovered somehow fit into the contents of their relationship. But the fact that they loved each other was the key component to making it work. It was their differences that complimented each other. What they had, they helped the other to learn. What they didn't have, the other made up for by being there.

_I tried pushing evolution_

_As the obvious conclusion of the start_

His feet found its way towards their apartment. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Concluding that she wasn't home, he fished out his keys from his pocket, and entered into the apartment.

_But it was for my own amusement_

_Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart_

Izzy always believed that love never existed. And to this day, he was still skeptical of it being a genuine thing. However, Mimi had swayed his mind to somewhat believe in love, and what it could do for people, or what it could make others do. The fact that he couldn't even compute simple codes after their fight was proof that he did love her, and he was willing to get through this issue, whatever it took.

_Of all of the things that she's ever said_

_She goes and says something that just knocks me dead_

When he heard keys jiggling outside of the door, he dimmed the living room lights and turned on the television, running the little slideshow that he had created for her. Technology. It was the only thing he knew how to solve. It was the only thing he was good at.

His girlfriend, or his ex, he wasn't really sure where they were at, but he hoped it was the former, entered the room. Her flawless, beautiful face studied her surroundings as his pale one would study code. As she set her eyes on him, he noticed the confused expression that graced her face. Pictures of the two of them either fighting or having a good time filled the television screen as the creepy song that fit both of their lives played in the background.

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars _

_You can break everything down to chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours_

_Oooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

_Oooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

"Before you speak or start throwing things at me, I just want you to know that I love you, Mimi. And I'll do anything to make this relationship work." Izzy started as he supposed he should finally start speaking from the heart, and that's what he tried to do. And as he considered all aspects of their relationship, why or how they worked didn't matter anymore.

Seeing her scowl, he continued, "Nothing makes sense. Relationships don't make sense, especially to me. But I'm willing to work everything out with you, if only you let me have the chance. You're right, Mimi. Science and math won't solve our problems and fights. It can't be analyzed, and I've been a jerk for not realizing that sooner."

_Of all of the things that she's ever said_

_She goes and says something that just knocks me dead_

"You big nerd. I'm always right," She finally replied after what seemed like eternity.

Before amends were sealed with a searing kiss that broke all the barriers of logic, she advanced towards him. Her intriguing hazel eyes that always made him more curious to find out everything about her bore into his boring, black orbs as she said the sentence that confused and thrilled him—the sentence that knocked him off his feet and high into the clouds.

"I love _you_, Izzy."

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope_

_You won't find heart and soul in the stars_

_You can break everything down to chemicals_

_But you can't explain a love like ours_

_Oooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

_Oooohhhh_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

* * *

**Hope that wasn't too cliché and cheesy. To be honest, I didn't try to make it so fluffy and cheesy, but it was long overdue anyway. **

**Please feel free to review! Reviews always make a writer happy, right? I hope you guys enjoyed this Koumi one-shot. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! :)**


End file.
